


Logan's Birthday 2019: Analogical

by Crownonymous



Series: Logan's Birthday Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownonymous/pseuds/Crownonymous
Summary: They celebrate Logan's birthday quietly. Just the two of them, with a bowl of popcorn and a movie.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Logan's Birthday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Logan's Birthday 2019: Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr, main or side, you know that I posted this way WAAAAY back. Exactly on Logan's birthday to celebrate our lovely lovely nerd. I'm finally crossposting it here so it's more easily read. The other Logan Birthday Fics in the collection will be posted as well so watch out for that

They both decided against any grand celebration or extravagant party. Virgil wasn’t fond of the noise and attention, Logan would much rather spend his birthday in peace, cuddling on the couch, maybe watching a documentary about space with a bowl of popcorn between them.

Logan didn’t need fancy cakes or colourful balloons. He didn’t even need any kind of gift. A simple “Happy Birthday” would suffice. Or in Virgil’s case, a kiss. The curtains to the living room were pulled shut to keep the pesky afternoon sun away. The couch was laden with pillows and blankets for the moment when both Logan and Virgil inevitably fall asleep against each other. A various selection of movies and documentaries and tv shows were splayed out on the living room coffee table.

Logan was busy making the popcorn for the night. Or rather, Logan was busy watching the popcorn bag spin around inside the microwave. Virgil was draped behind him like a cape. Arms flung over Logan’s shoulders, chin resting on Logan’s head.

It was laughably easy to forget that Virgil was taller than him. Virgil was taller than any Side, actually. Logan himself was taller than the others, but Virgil was taller than even him. It’s just that Virgil slouched so much. Sat down on couches and chairs like that one detective from that Anime, the one with the concerningly dark eyebags. Pulled his body into a tight ball and ducked his head to appear as non-threatening as possible. Leaned against the wall to avoid standing straight.

But at times like these, Virgil just casually reminded him that yes, he was almost a full head taller than Logan. And he made use of his superior height by acting like a lazy cat. Wrapping himself around Logan like the world’s best weighted blanket, splaying all his limbs over Logan when he didn’t want Logan to get up from the couch…

“What’re you thinking about L?” Virgil asked. Logan felt the vibrations against his head, a pleasant thrum, a reminder that he wasn’t alone, that Virgil was with him. “I can almost feel you think.”

That was physically impossible, but Logan elected not to say that. He much preferred simply leaning back, leaning on Virgil, feeling himself supported by someone else. “I was simply thinking about how rare it is for me to see you standing properly.” Before Virgil could respond, Logan stood on his toes to plant a soft kiss against Virgil’s jaw. “And before you ask, no, I’m not bothered by anything. In fact, quite enjoy you not having to slouch constantly.” And Virgil enveloping Logan in a seemingly all-encompassing hug.

Virgil blew an exasperated puff of air upwards, tousling his messy bangs. “Not that I’m complaining but that is a really emotional thing to say.”

“How is that emotional? I merely stated a fact, Virgil.” The blush stood in stark contrast against Virgil’s pale cheeks. “It is a fact that I am comforted by your presence, it is a fact that I am pleased that you decided to join me for my birthday, and it is a fact that I am very fortunate having you here with me.”

“It’s also a fact that the microwave has been beeping for a while.”

Oh, Sisyphus, it was. It gave a steady beep beep beep that Logan did, indeed, somehow managed to tune out. Virgil let him go with an amused chuckle. Logan shut the microwave off and got the bag out. Virgil already had a bowl ready, the good bowl, one large enough to hold all the popcorn. “Why didn’t you tell me that the popcorn was ready?”

Virgil held the bowl with steady hands as Logan poured the popcorn in. Even when he shrugged, the bowl remained perfectly still. “I like hugging you.”

Logan smiled. “The feeling is mutual.” Feeling, huh. Logan doubted he would ever get used to the fluttering giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like figurative butterflies taking flight as a kaleidoscope. Or the premature ventricular contractions of his heart. Or the smile that always makes its way to his face whenever he sees Virgil. Or the warm tingle of his skin whenever they brush hands.

Logan nearly dropped the (now-empty) popcorn bag when Virgil leaned down to peck the corner of his mouth. “You were staring.”

“I have to appreciate artwork.”

Virgil snorted, shaking his head. He leaned down for another kiss. Logan had to stand on his toes to meet him halfway. “Nerd.”

“I believe the proper response would be Emo?”

“Yeah.” Virgil said. Not a single piece of popcorn was spilled, even with their antics. “Fuck I love you.”

“And I, you.” Logan folded the popcorn bag and tossed it in the trash. “Shall we celebrate my birthday, Virgil? Just the two of us? Your company would be the most exemplary present I could ever receive.”

A lopsided smile was Logan’s reward, and the fluttery, gleeful feeling returned with a vengeance. Logan had rarely ever felt this bouncy; he rarely ever felt strongly, in fact. With Virgil, the containable feelings Logan experienced from time to time were boundless. There were thousands of words in the English language, and Logan could never string a coherent sentence together when Virgil was beside him. His mind was blank and his heart was full.

If Virgil wasn’t carrying their shared popcorn, Logan would have gone in for a hug. They both made their way back to the couch and looked over their options. Both of their eyes landed on the same exact case.

“Cryptid documentary?” Logan asked.

“Cryptid documentary,” Virgil nodded.

Logan put it on and settled himself beside Virgil. The blankets they had brought down were spread between and around them like a tangled spider web. Virgil pulled the coffee table until it was pressed against the couch. Logan had his legs stretched out, Virgil had curled himself into a ball. The bowl of popcorn sat on the table.

Virgil wrapped Logan in a sideways hug, snuggling close and lying his head on Logan’s shoulders. Virgil’s hair tickled Logan’s neck. Logan rested his head against Virgil’s too and slid an arm around Virgil’s waist.

The popcorn was left forgotten on the table.


End file.
